The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a surface cooler and, more particularly, to a surface cooler with noise reduction.
Typically, a surface cooler is installed in a wall of an aero engine turbofan bypass duct. Normally, the surface cooler is used to cool engine oil but can be used for cooling other fluids. This oil travels through an oil layer and secondary surface fins directly above the oil layer protrude into airflow moving through the bypass duct. The heat transfer between the airflow and the secondary surface fins leads to heat removal from the hot oil through a flat primary surface separating plate to which the secondary surface fins are connected and the secondary surface fins.
The bypass duct of an aero engine is usually lined with an acoustic lining. This acoustic lining reduces the noise caused by the fan and, therefore, reduces overall engine noise. Due to the common location of the surface cooler and the acoustic lining, however, in order to enable installation of each, a section of the acoustic lining needs to be removed. Hence, engine noise levels will tend to increase.